


Unforgotten Promises

by Space_and_Thyme



Series: You Are My Lucky Star [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1943, 2017, Because this fic includes segments that are before the war and after Bucky's return, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Smut, recovering Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_and_Thyme/pseuds/Space_and_Thyme
Summary: The night before Bucky's deployment, he asks Steve a very important question.  Seventy four years later, Steve returns the favour.Or, the one in which Steve and Bucky get engaged. Twice.





	Unforgotten Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a month, and I apologise. Uni has been work intensive this last four weeks. Anyway, enjoy!

  1. _The Night Before Bucky’s Deployment._



 

It was nearing midnight when the front door opened to the sound of Bucky’s keys jingling outside. Steve had come in an hour or so before – having finished the paperwork that Dr. Erskine had laid out for him – he was _finally_ going to be part of the US military – to push through and help win the war. He was finally going to be able to help fix the world. And, if he was lucky, before long he would be joining the 107th, and reuniting with Bucky. But, Bucky hadn’t left yet – that was tomorrow’s sorrow. Tonight, the excitement was too much – too clamorous in his veins, in the quick beating of his heart.

 

Hearing the soft click of the lock, Steve immediately rose to his feet from his place on the couch. Heart thrumming and blood rushing in his ears – and suddenly it dawned on him that… he couldn’t tell Bucky. God help him, if he told Bucky the good news, Bucky would snap. He’d turn on his heel and march out, still in his pinks and greens, and hunt down Erskine and hound him until the doctor released Steve from their agreement. And while Steve understood it would be a reaction born of fear and worry, it wasn’t what Steve wanted.

 

Besides, tonight was their last night – and they’d already argued enough today. He just wanted the last few hours he had with Bucky to be peaceful and quiet.

 

The door pushed open, and Bucky stepped inside the apartment – careful and quiet in the chance that Steve was already in bed. But he noticed the warm glow from the standing lamp in their living room, and glanced up, catching sight of Steve. He offered a small, slightly sheepish, smile. Closing the door behind him, he lifted his hand and removed his officer’s cap, tucking it under his arm as Steve crossed the floor to reach him. Bucky swallowed a little tightly. As the hours ticked by, he could feel himself being pulled all the more strongly away from Steve – could feel the closing of their time together as imminently as though he had been condemned to die upon the morning.

 

Steve stood in front of Bucky, looking him up and down once more in his uniform – still neatly pressed despite the night spent dancing with the two girls that Steve had left him with. He smiled a little sadly, though with utmost fondness, as he reached up and brushed off Bucky’s jacket on the peak of his left shoulder. His hand slid up around the back of his Soldier’s neck, cupping it warmly in the palm of his hand, as his other hand settled over the belt on Bucky’s waist. He pushed gently against the back of Bucky’s neck, and pulled him down into a kiss as he leaned up into it.

 

Bucky let Steve push and pull him, manoeuvring him as he pleased, until Steve finally pulled him close. His eyes slid shut as he met Steve in the kiss- hand instantly rising to cradle Steve’s jaw, while the other remained properly positioned and keeping his cap safe under his arm.

 

Bucky’s lips were plush, and soft as Steve’s met them – the kiss was affectionately tender, and just the beginning. Steve’s fingers brushed over the shortly sheared hair the nape of Bucky’s neck – he missed the slightly longer locks that he could card his fingers through while he scritched at Bucky’s scalp. His hair seemed so short now – so foreign to Steve – he _missed_ the longer length that allowed Bucky’s curls to – well, _curl_. He missed the thick curls that Bucky had had as long as Steve had known him, and had always combed just _slightly_ with Brylcreem – enough to keep them tamed, but wild enough to please Steve. He missed them because they were _Bucky_ , and… it didn’t hurt that he liked to dig his fingers into them and grip tightly.

 

It wasn’t as though Steve loved Bucky any less now that his hair had been clipped drastically shorter for his deployment, only that it seemed strange. That the less than two inch length on top meant that rather than curling and staying fluffy, his hair seemed straight and slightly less ample. He just… he missed the curls because they were a mark of the days that everything was _solid_ around them. He missed them, because their absence meant that soon Bucky, too, would be absent from Steve’s life. He trusted that Bucky would come home again, but it didn’t make the thought of tomorrow morning any easier.

 

His fingers bit slightly into the soft skin at the back of Bucky’s neck, even as his teeth nipped a little too sharply at Bucky’s plush bottom lip. A small dab of copper bloomed over Steve’s tongue, just as Bucky jerked back from the kiss and raised his hand to his lip in confusion, before he licked the droplet of blood from his lip. His brows knit together as he looked back up at Steve – Steve whose eyes had widened exponentially.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bite that hard-“ Steve heaved a sigh, as he moved to pull back from Bucky- removing his hand from his lover’s waist. Bucky’s hand caught Steve’s upper arm, and pulled him close again as he quickly stooped and crashed his lips against his lover’s again. Steve grunted slightly in surprise, though the sound was lost in Bucky’s mouth. A moment later, he was melting back against the solid warmth of Bucky’s body; arms snaking around Bucky’s strong waist as he laid all his slight weight into him, barely staying on his own feet as the kiss grew more and more heated. A revelry of soft lips and slick tongues moving together in a dance; mouths gliding together even as Steve regained his slight composure and pressed closer, licking his way into Bucky’s mouth and tasting a faint hint of Coca-Cola. He eased back after a moment, even as Bucky moved to follow him and recapture the kiss.

 

“I thought you’d taste like whisky…” Steve breathed softly – hands settling on the tops of Bucky’s arms, just beneath the broad peaks of his shoulders.

 

“Not tonight, Sugar.” Bucky rumbled softly, just a breath’s width away, before stealing quick and chaste kiss again. “Want to be completely clear for tonight.” _‘for our last night_.’, remained unspoken.

 

Steve squeezed automatically – gripping Bucky’s arms tightly for a moment. Closing his eyes as he let Bucky catch him in another fleeting lip-lock before the man pulled back further from him.

 

Bucky eased back, long enough to pull his peaked cap from beneath his left arm. In one swift movement he pulled it on over Steve’s golden hair – the slight discrepancy in the way the centre of the band met at the back caused the cap to instantly dip over Steve’s right eye in the same jaunty angle that Bucky had been wearing it all night. Steve didn’t have the time to register the cap on his head before Bucky’s mouth pressed against his again – the man’s tongue licking subtly but insistently until Steve parted his lips with a soft and low groan of desire as his fingers tightened in the olive drab wool of Bucky’s uniform jacket. Bucky’s hands skimmed, skating down Steve’s sides, before reaching his hips. He squeezed tightly, before easing his lover up off of his feet. Instinctively, Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist – clinging to him as he groaned softly.

 

Bucky shifted his grip, sliding his hands under Steve’s thighs as he held him up, support his slight weight with the strength of his arms and the stance of his posture as he tilted his pelvis forward. Steve’s hands moved up, and tangled into the shortened length of Bucky’s dark hair – dragging his blunt nails back over Bucky’s scalp and making his hair stand on end, even as the man hummed his pleasure into Steve’s mouth. A beat passed, and Bucky started walking towards their shared bedroom, still carrying Steve.

 

Steve pulled back from the kiss, quickly digging his fingers into Bucky’s dark hair and tugging confidently as he tilted his head and pressed kiss after kiss to the exposed flesh above the collar of Bucky’s uniform shirt.

 

Soft moans punched from his unsuspecting lungs, Bucky half stumbled. He quickly righted himself with one hand to the door frame of their bedroom – Steve still held aloft in the cradle of his left arm. He paused for a moment in the doorway, regaining his composure even as Steve pressed his teeth into the thrumming line of his pulse. He was panting softly, but he pushed away from the door frame and walked into their bedroom – kicking the door closed behind him with a firm knock of his heel.

 

It didn’t take but a moment to cross the small bedroom and come to the bed. Steve desperately tried not to dwell on the fact that was their _last_ night together – at least for the foreseeable future – god only knew how long the war would drag on. He still had hope that if Erskine’s experiment worked, he could be assigned to the 107th – to honour his father, yes, but mostly to be with Bucky again.

 

He tried desperately not to think about the chance that he might never see his lover again after tomorrow – that was a problem for the morning. He was only able to push that fear out of his mind as he felt Bucky nuzzle his way into the warm crook of his neck – forcing Steve to tilt his head back and expose the soft but thin skin of his throat for Bucky. Shuddering as the wet and warm touch of Bucky’s tongue slowly and sweetly traced the length of his throat, even as he felt Bucky lowering them both onto the small and well-worn mattress. Steve hiccupped in pleasure, fighting back a groan as his head tilted further back.

 

The officer’s cap fell off with the movement – landing on the bed behind Steve, even as he settled on the mattress with Bucky’s be-uniformed bulk settling into the open V of his parted thighs.

 

Bucky’s hand reached behind Steve, and caught up the cap – moving to hang it off the post of their headboard up where the stuffed bear with the matching cap – Jamie – that Bucky had won for Steve in Coney Island seven years earlier was sitting. Steve’s hand stopped him – fingers gently touching the soft inner side of Bucky’s left wrist. Bucky frowned.

 

“Put it on…” Steve’s voice was soft, already almost wrecked with pleasure, just from holding Bucky close and the promise of _more_.

 

Bucky’s dark brow quirked up, even as the playful smirk grew on his face. “Stevie!” his tone was teasing and faux shocked.

 

Steve swallowed tightly – he loved Bucky, and wasn’t normally one to be shy with telling his lover what he wanted – but tonight was _so_ _important_ … the words almost failed him. “Please?” it was tiny and almost begging. He shakily lifted his hands and loosened Bucky’s tie.

 

Bucky’s teasing gaze melted into something far more tender, as he arched his back slightly, just enough to lift himself out of the immediate press of their chests to one another. “Sure thing, Pal.” With that same tender and saccharine smile on his lips, he pulled the cap back on over his dark hair – the hat immediately settling back into the jaunted angle he’d worn all day.

 

The adoration panged in Steve’s chest – the love and attraction blooming under Steve’s skin – crackling like the best electrical shock possible. When he popped the button of his officer’s collar – he caught the glimmer of silver around Bucky’s neck – and a thought struck him.

 

“One… one more thing?” Steve broached carefully, even as Bucky had already leaned back in to suck gently at that place just below Steve’s ear – causing him to have to fight to use his voice for actual words.

 

“Mmm…” Bucky hummed against his skin quietly – his breath a warm puff against damp flesh. “Anything…”

 

“Dog tags…” Steve swallowed tightly – his adam’s apple bobbing even as Bucky pulled back slightly – giving him a look of bemusement. Steve was blushing – knew that he was by the burning in his cheeks. Still, he couldn’t help himself. He needed to clarify his thought. “Dog tags… your tags and the cap… can you… leave them on tonight?” He felt himself turn a brighter shade of red.

 

The feline grin spread slowly across Bucky’s face, even as his gray eyes glimmered with mirth and excitement. “You have a _Men In Uniform_ thing…” there was nothing remotely questioning about his tone. He stated it clearly.

 

Steve paused for a moment – his hands hooked around Bucky’s triceps. After a short moment of consideration, he shook his head once in a firm _no_. “Not men in uniform – _you_ in uniform… please?”

 

“Aw Stevie… you know I never could deny ya.” Bucky’s right hand lifted and tugged his tie all the way off as he popped another button on his collar. Dropping the tie off to the side of the bed, he reached into his collar and fished out the chain of his dog tags – dropping them back outside of his shirt so that they hung and brushed against Steve’s narrow chest, even as they made a soft sound of metal grinding over metal.

 

Steve shivered at the flash of light off the steel tags, and pushed himself up on his elbows – kissing Bucky hungrily once more. He knew it was ridiculous – being kicked that far into gear at the thought of Bucky’s tags – but he couldn’t help it. God, they were both still fully dressed.

 

Forcing his hands to steady, Steve made quick work of the buttons on Bucky’s jacket, and pulled open the buckle of the belt anchored around the narrowest point of Bucky’s waist. His hands slid under the lapels of Bucky’s uniform jacket, gliding over his chest and shoulders. His cold fingers were warmed in the space between the silk-lined wool, and Bucky’s body, as he lifted and pushed the jacket off of Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky let it slide down off of his arms, before carefully dropping it down beside the bed. He’d have to remember it was there, or face a wrinkled uniform and the inevitable repercussions from his Commanding Officers, come morning. But right now, it was safe.

 

Steve started popping open the buttons of Bucky’s shirt, and tugged it off of his lover, even as Bucky made quick work of Steve’s own shirt – tugging the tails free and tearing the fabric open – breaking the buttons off. It’d be fine, he’d just fix it in the – right. He was leaving in the morning… Bucky had to push the thought from his mind as he instead focused on the warm and tender slide of Steve’s mouth against his – the sweetness of Steve’s tongue licking devotedly along his own. He moaned softly into Steve’s mouth, as he felt Steve’s narrow fingers skim up the breadth of his chest, pushing through the light dusting of his chest hair, before he hooked his fingers into the chain of Bucky’s dog tags, and tugged.

 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile slightly against Steve’s desperate mouth. He stroked his palms slowly down Steve’s sides, feeling the bumps of his ribs, and the slight hollow of his waist. He reached down and carefully opened the buttons of Steve’s fly, letting the oxford bags fall open, before he nudged them down Steve’s hips – the smaller man shuffled underneath him, kicking off the worn trousers, even as his fingers popped open Bucky’s dress trousers.

 

In a moment they were down to their boxers, as they met time and time again in soft but fervent kisses – Steve was chasing the distinctly _Bucky_ taste that lay under the hint of Coca-Cola so that he might remember it always. So that he might remember Bucky in all ways, should the worst happen. But, he didn’t want to think on that, not tonight. Steve moaned softly as Bucky’s warm weight settled over him, pressing him into the lumpy but soft mattress they’d shared for nine years. He could feel hard line of Bucky’s erection pressing against the crease of his hip through the cotton of their shorts, as Bucky tilted his head to the side and nuzzled his way into Steve’s neck – kissing and nipping softly, always careful of Steve’s fragile skin. Steve groaned softly – hips arching up into Bucky’s as the weight of his lover’s pelvis pushed back on his.

 

One hand still tangled in the chain around Bucky’s neck, Steve tugged gently as he moaned lowly beside Bucky’s ear, carefully avoiding the peak of the Officer’s cap that he was wearing. His other hand trailed down Bucky’s muscled side, before skimming across his lower abdomen and brushing over the buttoned waistband of his boxers. Steve thumbed the buttons open and slipped his hand into the front of Bucky’s shorts – brushing his fingertips over the solid shape of his lover’s erection.  Over him, Bucky noticeably shivered at the fleeting touch. He moaned softly, just loud enough for Steve to hear him. Steve’s cock twitched with interest at the sound of Bucky’s breathy moan.

 

Bucky pulled himself away, just out of the warm crook of Steve’s neck, as he pressed his lips against Steve’s thin clavicles and slowly started descending. His large hands framed Steve’s narrow hips, as his kisses still lingered over Steve’s chest. Each soft press of his lips was deliberately placed and lingered slightly as his warmth breath ghosted over Steve’s cool skin. Bucky nuzzled gently against Steve’s sternum, before he drifted to the side. The tip of his pink tongue darted out, and he carefully licked Steve’s nipple, before he sealed his lips around the small nub – trapping it as he flicked his tongue against it.

 

Despite his bad back, Steve arched up – hands digging into Bucky’s shoulders as he groaned quietly in pleasure. He lifted one leg and hiked it over his lover’s hip, unconsciously moving to bring himself closer to the firm lines of Bucky’s body. “Bucky…” he sighed softly.

 

Pleased with himself and humming that pleasure, Bucky slowly kissed his way back to Steve’s sternum, before heading across the other side and repeating the process with the other nipple. As Steve was distracted by the soothing lave of his tongue, Bucky’s left hand slipped down off of his hip. He brushed the pads of his index and middle fingers over the short row of three buttons that held Steve’s boxers closed and fitted to his thin waist. His touch stroked just a little further, before turning over and stroking back upward with the backs of his fingers. The touch was as light as a butterfly, but Steve shuddered with pleasure at the fiery feeling.

 

His fingers brushed against the buttons one more time, before he popped them open, just as his teeth sank gently into the pale flesh of Steve’s upper abdomen. Beneath him, Steve shuddered and shook – fingers digging into Bucky’s broad shoulders. Bucky’s tongue smoothed over the tender flesh where his teeth had been as his hands returned to Steve’s waist and framed it. He slid them down slowly, skinning Steve’s boxers off of him as he did so – pulling back only long enough for both of them to remove their underwear the rest of the way.

 

The moment Bucky managed to get his own shorts off of his legs, while he was still twisted slightly away from Steve and holding himself up with his right hand planted on the mattress, Steve threw his thin arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pulled – bringing him crashing down against himself. Bucky gasped, surprised for a split second before he tried to pull and twist way enough to get the full force of his weight off of Steve – Steve didn’t seem to mind, as his arms locked tighter around Bucky’s shoulders and neck. With Bucky’s back half turned to him now, Steve leaned over Bucky’s right shoulder and began pressing biting kisses into the line of Bucky’s pulse – which was now racing – even as it knocked Bucky’s cap slightly off kilter to the opposite side that he’d been wearing it.

 

Within moments, and several nips to the corded muscles in his neck, Bucky was whimpering quietly in pleasure; Steve’s hand slithered down his fit torso. He brushed his fingertips down the light dusting of dark hair and over the crease of Bucky’s thigh, before his hand circled around his lover’s cock and squeezed minutely. He started to tug, slow and smooth. Bucky trembled as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet – their walls were too thin and the danger of being caught too high to allow for anything louder. He shuddered as he felt Steve’s teeth sink down into the back of his neck, right over the chain of his dog tags. Bucky bit his lip harder, as he reached down and grabbed Steve’s wrist gently- stilling the hand on his cock. He groaned softly. “Baby, no…”

 

Steve’s brows furrowed together. “Why not?”

 

Bucky turned his head, and just gave him _a look_. He pulled Steve’s hand off of himself and shifted his weight around, before rolling onto his right hip, putting his back to the wall, as he put his hands on Steve’s hips and pulled him into his warmth – his thick thigh slipping between Steve’s knees at the same time he pressed forward and kissed Steve fiercely.

 

Steve groaned lowly into Bucky’s mouth, as he pushed at his shoulders, until Bucky was on his back on the mattress. Steve threw his leg over Bucky’s hips and pushed close as he settled into place and pressed the slight weight of his body against Bucky’s. He licked desperately at the inside of Bucky’s mouth, as he felt Bucky’s arms wrap around his waist and pulling him just a little closer.

 

Bucky set his feet on the mattress top, his knees lifting and framing Steve with his thighs. He sweetly stroked his palms over Steve’s lower back as Steve all but sucked on his tongue. His hips rolled as his palm slid down over Steve’s buttocks. He squeezed firmly, and belatedly realized that his grip would likely leave fingerprint bruising on Steve’s skin. His brows furrowed slightly, as he moved to remove his hand.

 

Steve pulled back, and glared down at Bucky. “Ya better not hold back, jerk.”

 

“I don’t wanna bruise-“

 

“I can take it, and ya know that.” Steve reached back, and dragged Bucky’s hand back to his ass. “Besides, if I have to live with ya leavin’ in the morning, I at least wanna have a few bruises that mark me as yours.”

 

“Oh god…” Bucky dragged him back down and kissed him desperately, and gripped Steve’s buttocks with both hands.

 

Steve happily settled against him, rolling his hips slowly and without urgency, even as their kiss was a desperate dance of eager mouths. But the moment of urgency passed - they had the rest of the night together. Until the dawn came and reality returned. They had time to be together, properly and without rush.

 

As Bucky’s hands remained anchored on his buttocks, Steve shifted slightly and raised his hands - settling them on Bucky’s jaw and cradling his face adoringly, even as he gently sucked on Bucky’s plush bottom lip. Beneath him, Buck was a sweetly moaning mess. The near-quiet sounds of his pleasure made Steve’s heart swell in his chest.

 

Steve pulled back from the kiss, only far enough to tuck his face into the warm crook of Buck’s neck. His hands slipped down slowly - stroking his thumbs over tender flesh of Bucky’s throat and pressing ever so lightly against his adam’s apple - as he tenderly kissed Bucky’s warm skin. He could taste the slight salt of Bucky’s sweat, and revelled in the pure intimacy of it.

 

Steve’s hands moved down again, resting on Bucky’s pectorals as he kissed his way down the stainless steel chain of the military issued dog tags, and over Bucky’s clavicles. He made his way down Bucky’s sternum with soft kisses and gentle kitten-licks as he felt the heat of Bucky’s erection pressing up against his stomach. Steve shuddered and moaned lowly - muffling the sound against Bucky’s upper abdomen.

 

Beneath him, Bucky shifted impatiently, and finally rolled them over so that Steve was once again lying on his back on the mattress. Pushing his cap back to rest with the peak pointed towards the ceiling, he pressed in close; boxing Steve in with his hands braced on the mattress on either side of his ribs as he started kissing and sucking purple marks down Steve’s torso - following the line of his sternum down to the centre line of his hollow stomach. He pushed his knees up under himself slowly, giving him better balance as he took his hands from the mattress and ran them down Steve’s sides, until they reached Steve’s knobby knees. He continued to suck softly on the pale skin just above Steve’s navel as he hooked his hands under Steve’s knees, and hiked them up as high as he could at his current position. Steve’s thighs framed Bucky’s ribs - his knees up near the bottoms of Bucky’s shoulder-blades - as Bucky kept his steady downward progression, only veering off course minutely, to kiss and stroke his tongue over Steve’s slight Adonis lines. He nosed his way through the patch of near-auburn hair at the apex of Steve’s thighs, even as the man beneath him shuddered and grumbled softly, to keep himself from whimpering.

 

Bucky grinned to himself, slipping his hands under Steve’s hips and lifting his pelvis off the mattress as he ducked his head closer- running the tip of his tongue lightly along the thick vein on the underside of Steve’s straining cock.

 

Steve shifted restlessly - trying to either press closer to the warmth of Bucky’s mouth, or withdraw from it. His fingers scrabbled against the bedding around them - Bucky too far down his body to dig his fingers into the dense muscle of his shoulders.

 

Bucky had no intention of stopping the loving assault on the tender and aching flesh. Still, he lifted his head slightly, as his thumbs swirled soothing circles against Steve’s hips. “Still with me, Sweetheart?”

 

“Damn it, yes.” Steve huffed.

 

“Do you want me to continue?”

 

“ _Yes!_ ” the tone of Steve’s voice and the quickness of his answer gave Bucky no reason to argue.

 

Grinning to himself, Bucky ducked down again, and dragged the warm, slick, flat of his tongue over the swollen head his lover’s erection. He shifted Steve’s legs, until he had them draped over his broad shoulders. Steve shuddered and groaned - his hips rolling out of his control in pleasure.  Bucky waited just a moment, timing himself with desperate rolling of Steve’s hips. Certain of himself, Bucky drew Steve’s cock into his mouth, and _sucked_.

 

Steve immediately gasped, and almost thrashed - would have, if Bucky hadn’t been holding his hips down as he bobbed his head. He balled a fist, and bit his knuckles to keep quiet as his lover’s thumbs stroked circles, matching the curling and laving of his tongue. “Bucky… Bucky… Bucky…” the quiet little mantra slipped from Steve’s lips like a prayer. Bucky hummed around the weight of Steve’s cock in his mouth, only making Steve tremble all the more desperately.

 

Steve reached out towards the nightstand - he hurriedly pulled open the drawer and scrambled inside for the jar of Vaseline - throwing it at Bucky in desperation.

 

Bucky snorted slightly as the jar collided with his shoulder. Brows furrowing as he eased back from Steve, he glance at the mattress beside them, and spotted the jar. His brows shot up as he looked up at Steve’s flushed face.

 

Catching his eye, Steve nodded his head resolutely. “Please…”

 

Bucky smiled softly, unable to deny Steve anything. His lips were flushed red. “Okay, Sugar.” He eased himself a little more upright, and Steve moved to take his legs off of Bucky’s shoulders. A hand on his shin stopped him. “You can keep ‘em there if ya like.” Bucky’s whisky-toned voice was warm, and quiet as he rumbled. He turned his head slightly, and pressed a gentle kiss to the swell of Steve’s upper calf where it rested, hooked over Bucky’s left shoulder.

 

Steve was biting his lip, but he nodded and squeezed Bucky lightly with his thighs for half a second in acknowledgement. “I love you.” He breathed faintly.

 

Bucky grinned that smile of his that was reserved for Steve – half-stupid with love and affection. “I love you too, Stevie.” He tucked his own pillow under Steve’s lower back to keep his hips up and ease the pressure on his lover’s crooked spine, and let Steve settle into a comfortable position as he opened the small jar of slick. He dipped his fingers into the Vaseline and carved out two fingertips' worth, folding his fist around the jelly to warm it up with his body heat.

 

When the slick had warmed up and turned more fluid, Bucky pressed a soft kiss against Steve’s inner thigh, by his knee as the legs were still hooked over his shoulders. Leaning in close and settling carefully, Bucky carefully reached and stroked the tip of his slicked index finger lightly over Steve’s balls and slowly back over his perineum. Steve groaned and chewed his lip to be quiet, as Bucky gently rubbed a slow and easy circle around the tight ring. Steve was already writhing faintly. Bucky dipped his head and pressed a tender kiss to Steve’s hip as he eased his finger inside.

 

Steve sighed in contentment and pleasure as he relaxed under Bucky’s attention. He closed his eyes and reached down – stroking his fingertips, and then the backs of his fingers, lovingly over Bucky’s cheek and the curve of his jaw. Bucky’s chin was resting lightly on Steve’s hip, and he was gazing up at him from beneath the officer’s cap with the softest eyes that Steve had ever seen. The minutes passed, as Steve gazed lovingly back at Bucky, eyes locked together. Time seemed to slow to a crawl; Bucky was slowly and thoroughly preparing him. Steve’s heart swelled, and his chest clenched tightly at the memory that Bucky was leaving first thing in the morning – and the thought that tonight might be the _last_ time that he ever saw Bucky.

 

Steve was knocked out of his thoughts as he felt Bucky’s fingers brush against his prostate, sparking a blaze of pleasure. His hips bucked up as he closed his eyes and whimpered. “Please, Bucky… please… please…”

 

Smiling, Bucky tilted his chin down and kissed Steve’s hip again, his fingers still working within him.

 

“ _Bucky_.” He urged, his hips lifting outside of his control – twitching and rolling at the pleasure caused by the constant brush of his lover’s fingertips against that place inside of him.

 

“Alright, alright.” Bucky teased, but withdrew his fingers and eased himself back up onto his knees properly – Steve’s legs slipped off of his shoulders, and landed to frame Bucky’s ribs. Bucky shifted slightly, and reached to the open jar of Vaseline again – carving out another small amount and using it to slick his aching cock with a few long tugs. He shivered, and closed his eyes, groaning softly at his own touch.

 

“ _BUCKY._ ” Steve grumbled, urging him along. He lifted his hips to get Bucky’s attention again.

 

Bucky chuckled softly, and shuffled forward on his knees until his hips were framed by Steve’s thighs once again.

 

Steve took his chance and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him down and crashing their mouths together in a fervent kiss – reveling in the feeling of Bucky’s mouth, pliant, under his as the stainless steel dog tags swayed and collided with Steve’s thin chest.

 

With one hand on the outside of Steve’s thigh, Bucky took himself in his other hand, and aligned himself. He sucked affectionately on Steve’s eager tongue, as he slowly pressed forward, joining himself with his lover. Steve gasped softly against his mouth, a pleasured sound blended with a slight hint of discomfort – his nails dug into Bucky’s shoulders, and Bucky stilled. Pulling ever so slightly out of the kiss, Bucky nuzzled softly against Steve’s nose. “Alright, baby?”

 

Steve nodded his head as he relaxed; his body becoming used to the feeling of Bucky filling him. He brushed his lips against Bucky’s, just to show him that he was, in fact, perfectly fine.

 

After a moment, Steve grew restless, and shifted impatiently. “You can move.” He rumbled by Bucky’s ear, and nipped at his earlobe. Bucky shuddered, but nodded and eased forward again, slowly, until he was fully seated within his lover. Steve shuddered in pleasure, tightening his arms around Bucky’s shoulders as he buried his face against his lover’s shoulders. He relaxed into the feeling – his hips soon starting their pleasured roll, coaxing Bucky along.

 

Bucky pressed his knees further into their old mattress, giving himself as much leverage as he could manage – his hands on the bed framing Steve’s ribs as he began the languid roll of his hips to match with Steve’s – eyes fluttering shut at the pure pleasure of Steve’s heat wrapped around all of him – the muscles clutching his erection, the arms wrapped around his shoulders, and the thighs hugging his hips. He lowered himself slightly, easing the muscles in his shoulders, so he could kiss Steve again, dreamily and unhurriedly; the length of his body providing a warm and comforting weight on top of Steve.

 

Steve sighed contently, a warm rush of air against Bucky’s ear as he held onto the man, undulating in languorous pleasure as they made love. The dog tags clicked together with every thrust; Steve knotted his fingers into the steel bead-chain and held onto the back of the necklace, as his other hand rubbed soothing circles between Bucky’s shoulder blades.

 

Bucky leaned down and nuzzled at the hollow at the base of Steve’s throat, before kissing at the straining tendons lazily. He shifted his weight onto his left forearm and his knees, keeping the steady rhythm of his hips rolling with Steve’s, as he stroked his right hand down Steve’s flank. The change in position altered his angle, and pressed the head of his erection against Steve’s prostate with every stroke.

 

Steve hiccuped in surprise, and squeezed his eyes shut to focus on being quiet. Still, Bucky’s name left his lips as a quiet repeated prayer. “Bucky… Bucky… oh _god_ , Bucky.”

 

He trembled slightly, growing breathless in the best way, as he listened to the low grunts of effort and pleasure that passed Bucky’s lips, and the deep panted breathes that Bucky huffed out. It only made it pleasure swell stronger for Steve, to hear Bucky so lost.  He bit his lip, hard, as he arched his back up off the mattress, rising more strongly into each thrust of Bucky’s hips; ensuring the strike against his prostate with every movement. He dragged his nails down Bucky’s back, scratching pink lines into his tan flesh as the intensity rose. He could feel his orgasm building.

 

Bucky stroked his hand back up Steve’s flank, and wrapped his warm palm around Steve’s red and straining erection. He dragged his teeth over the notch of Steve’s clavicles as he gripped the base of his cock and stroked his hand upward with practised pressure.  Steve cried out as Bucky played him like an instrument. He quickly bit his lip to keep himself quiet as his hips bucked upward, stroking himself with Bucky’s hand. He shivered, “Bucky… I’m gonna…”

 

“I’ve got you, Sweetheart.” Bucky’s voice was low, almost a purr. He licked softly at Steve’s neck, and sucked a dark mark into the pale flesh tenderly.

 

It was too much – too much physical touch, too much love and tenderness, just _too much_. Steve shuddered, his mouth open in a silent scream as his hips flew up – his orgasm washing over him in intense waves. Bucky’s hand continued to leisurely stroke him, guiding him through and prolonging Steve’s orgasm as long as he could. Just long enough.

 

Bucky snorted, as Steve’s muscles clenching around him set him off. His muscles tensed, body going rigid, even as he kept up the pace of his subdued thrusts. His own orgasm pulsating within his lover as he buried his face in Steve’s neck. His breath was ragged against Steve’s skin as he slowly collapsed against Steve – bones jellied and unable to keep his weight off of the man beneath him.

 

Steve sighed in peaceful content, luxuriating in the warm weight of Bucky, boneless, on top of him as they caught their breath. He ran his hands up and down Bucky’s back – caressing the back of his neck and down to his bottom ribs in slow patterns as Bucky nuzzled his jaw and throat – unwilling yet to let go of this tranquil moment. Steve gripped the peak of Bucky’s cap, and finally removed it, setting it on the night stand beside them. Steve carded his fingers back through Bucky’s brunet locks and scratched lightly at his scalp. Bucky hummed dreamily, as he snuggled closer.

 

But Steve knew the moment couldn’t last forever. He lifted his head from his pillow, and leaned down just enough that he could press a kiss against Bucky’s crown.

 

Bucky stirred, and the spell was broken. He shifted his weight back onto his knees and his hands, and lifted himself up off of Steve. He stretched himself out, body languid like a cat, as he crawled up the bed and dropped himself into his normal place between the wall, and Steve. He nuzzled the peak of Steve’s left shoulder fuzzily, as he settled into the soft bedding.

 

If anyone ever asked, or if they ever implied that Steve had broken at that moment, he would deny it. He’d deny it, and start a brawl to defend himself. But, the truth was that he quickly folded himself into Bucky’s broad chest, and hugged him tightly.

 

Bucky paused, and slowly looked down at the blond head that was buried against his chest. His brows lifted slowly, and he hugged Steve easily in return. “What-“

 

“I’m _afraid_ …” Steve sighed, still hiding in the warmth.

 

“ _You’re_ afraid?” Bucky blinked. “You’re not afraid of anything, punk. What’s –“

 

Steve couldn’t stop himself – it left his lips before he’d processed the thought. “What if you don’t come back – what if I lose you too?”

 

Silence fell over them like a weight.

 

After a long moment, Bucky sighed softly. “You’re not gonna lose me, punk. I promise. I’m comin’ home when we win this stupid war, you got it?”

 

“But what if-“

 

“Ain’t no ifs or buts. I’m comin’ home. Ya can’t shake me that easily, pal.”

 

“Bucky-“

 

“ _Stevie._ ”

 

“But-“

 

“Marry me.” Bucky suddenly blurted out – catching both of them off guard – Steve more than himself.

 

“What?” Steve blinked. “Bucky don’t be ridiculous – you know we can’t-“

 

“ _Sure_ we can… I mean not officially, and not in the church, but you and me… we can do it ourselves.” Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve’s brow gently. “So whataya say, Stevie? Will you marry me?”

 

Steve swallowed tightly. “Are you pulling my leg? Is this a joke?” He eyed Bucky warily.

 

Bucky snorted softly, half amused and half indignant. “No, Stevie. Will you be my husband?”

 

“Yes.” Steve didn’t have to think twice. “Yes…”

 

Grinning like a mad man, Bucky cradled Steve’s face and quickly crashed their mouths together into another passionate kiss.

 

Chuckling, Steve eased back out of the kiss. “You know ya _have_ to come home now, right?”

 

“I know, Stevie. I absolutely know.”

 

✮

 

Early May, 2017.  

 

“So what’d you wanna talk about, man?” Sam settled into the chair opposite Steve’s in the busy Starbucks. He slung one arm over the back of the chair as he studied the man across from him, the other hand on his Takeaway coffee cup.

 

Steve seemed… cagey. His shoulders were slouched slightly, as though he was trying his best not to be seen in the cafe - a difficult task for someone as large as he was, even without the added element of being _Captain America_.

 

Something was definitely up with Steve Rogers.

 

Steve sat, chewing his lip, as he looked into his coffee. Sam waited patiently - Steve would speak when he wanted to, or when he felt the urge to. Still though, Steve had called him that morning and asked him to meet him for coffee so they could talk in private - which meant _not_ at the tower, where Bucky could walk in at any time.

 

And that was the real rub, wasn’t it? That Steve needed to talk to Sam where Bucky couldn’t interrupt.

 

“Is this… has this got to do with Barnes?” Sam hedged carefully. He’d known that for the start of the year there’d been some trouble with Bucky - that he’d been depressed, but as far as Sam knew, Steve and Bucky had come out of it alright. They _seemed_ to be alright, and stronger than ever, if he was being honest. It made him a little sick - in the best and happiest way, watching Steve light back up like the sun - since the moment Bucky walked back into their lives, returning from Wakanda.

 

“I…” Steve paused, swallowed tightly around the tightness in his throat. “Yes…”

 

Sam sighed ever so slightly. “Man, did Shuri not-”

 

Steve shook his head resolutely. “No, Shuri was able to remove his programming just fine.”

 

“Then… man I know it’s been seventy odd years, and I know you weren’t expecting your _old_ Bucky back, but… is that what’s wrong? That he’s not enough like himself, and it’s getting too hard? ‘Cause as much as I hate that guy-” Sam laughed softly, so Steve knew that he was only joking about his professed hatred for Bucky Barnes, “The two of you… well, it’s _you_ , ya know?”

 

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, but shook his head. His voice was hoarse, whether from disuse, emotion, or… _overuse_ , Sam couldn’t be sure. He didn’t really want to know either. “No! God, no… nothing’s wrong with - _no._ And even if it was, and even if it got so hard that it felt helpless… I’m not leavin’ him behind again. Not Bucky - _never_ Bucky.”

 

“So what’s up then? Why couldn’t I just come up to your love-nest for coffee?”

 

“Because I… didn’t want Bucky to walk in and hear anything.”

 

Sam quirked a brow, “This… isn’t just coffee, is it? Something’s up.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not bad.” Steve smiled shyly, and finally shifted his position - pulling something from the pocket of his leather jacket. Opening his hand to show Sam the small black velvet box, a sheepish grin spread over his face.

 

Sam’s eyes automatically widened when he realized what Steve was planning.

 

“I’m going to ask him to marry me.” The light was practically shining from Steve’s eyes.

 

✪

 

Bucky couldn’t help it – he’d managed to draw a couple of incredulous stares that morning. Strangely, it _wasn’t_ due to his titanium arm, gleaming in the mid-morning sunlight as he and Steve strolled at what was a leisurely pace _to them_ , following their early morning jog. It wasn’t even that his long dark hair was haphazardly gathered back into a fraying and loose bun that caused slightly-too-short locks to frame his sharp cheekbones. No, the issue was entirely to do with the fact that Bucky was wearing a black athletic compression tank top (which did absolutely _nothing_ but mould itself to the sculpted muscles of his torso, as Steve _continually_ noticed) and lightweight slim-fitted joggers while he carried a large bottle of water containing ice cubes.

 

It had snowed the night before. Oh, it hadn’t amounted to much, but it was still clinging to the earth by mid-morning. It wasn’t _cold_ per se, but it certainly wasn’t anywhere near warm enough for his level of undress. Beside him, despite the Serum elevating his natural body temperature, Steve was still zipped into a hoodie and heavier track pants.

 

Steve shook his head disbelievingly at Bucky. This happened once in a while – that Bucky would suddenly exist in a state of being that seemed out of place for all that he’d known – and it was always temperature related. Bucky had _always_ been the warm one of them, but he’d never liked the winter, and he’d always had to bundle himself up. But, since his return in November… Steve had seen this happen at least once a month. One day he would ask him about it, but not today. Today was for another question.

 

The thought spiked his adrenaline slightly, and he paused – stopping his forward movement. Bucky continued to walk for a few feet, before realizing that Steve was no longer attached to his right hip. Brows furrowing, he turned and look back at his oldest friend.

 

“Steve? What’s wrong?” he didn’t sense any danger around – his attention hadn’t been pinged. So if it wasn’t an external stimulus, it had to be something _inside_. “Are you hurt?” Bucky spoke, voice laced with worry. He would _always_ worry, even if the Serum meant that Steve didn’t suffer the same way that he did before the war.

 

Steve couldn’t tear his eyes off of Bucky, and found himself speechless. The morning sun was glimmering in the cool sky – the golden light flickered and sparkled behind his lover’s head – shining like a golden river on the edges of his dark hair, even as it was loosely bundled into a fraying bun. The same soft light fell over Bucky’s shoulders – illuminating olive-toned skin and silver titanium. To Steve, as he had ever been, Bucky was a vision. Something so beautiful that it couldn’t be believed. Steve’s impossible beloved… who he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have back in his arms.

 

He had to make it count.

 

“Stevie?” Bucky stepped back towards him, and the illusion created by the sun flickered and vanished – yet the man was no less beautiful to Steve.  “Sweetheart, are you alright?” His voice was gentle as he reached out his flesh hand for Steve’s cheek.

 

Steve’s eye lids slid closed as he leaned into the warmth of Bucky’s palm – revelling in the feeling of Bucky’s skin against his – it was something he would never have enough of – not when there was seventy years to make up for. He lifted his own hand out of the pocket of his hoodie, and gently pressed Bucky’s closer against his cheek.

 

“Hunny, talk to me.” Bucky nudged carefully as the warm pad of his thumb caressed the peak of Steve’s cheekbone. “I can’t fix it, if ya don’t tell me.”

 

Steve shook his head slightly, and turned his face further into Bucky’s palm – nuzzling gently against the warm skin with his chilled nose. “Nothin’ wrong…”

 

“Okay…” the gentle tone of Bucky’s voice belied the fact that he resolutely did _not_ believe Steve. But his hand never stopped cradling his lover’s face, nor did his thumb stop stroking his cheekbone.

 

Steve pressed a kiss against Bucky’s palm, as his eyes finally opened again. The mid-morning sunlight glimmered in his irises, illuminating them a vibrant cerulean. His gaze stayed locked with the clear depths of Bucky’s silver eyes, before he suddenly pulled back from Bucky. He swallowed tightly as watched Bucky’s brows furrow together with worry. No, he had to do it. Even if his heart was pounding and his mouth was running dry. “James…”

 

Bucky’s head immediately jerked back as his eyes widened in surprise. Steve categorically _never_ called him James – not since the moment they met in 1926. No, Steve had only _ever_ called him _‘Bucky’_ , and hearing his Christian name on Steve’s lips was… terrifying to say the least. It meant something was wrong – something was happening, something that he couldn’t control.

 

After eighty years of being so in love – so wrapped up in each other though they’d only had little more than _seven_ years together out of those eighty – was it… ending? Was this the end?

 

Bucky swallowed tightly. “Stevie… what –“

 

Steve swallowed tightly, trying to find his voice again. Why was this so _difficult_? “James Buchanan Barnes…”

 

 _‘Oh god, he used my full name…’_ the sweat prickled on the back of Bucky’s neck. Steve had barely got the name out of his mouth, before he started to sink down to knees on the concrete, and Bucky’s grey eyes widened impossibly. “Stevie?”

 

“Will you… will you …” Steve struggled to find the words he wanted – there were so many ways he could ask the question, and he didn’t want to pick the wrong one. He didn’t want to sound out of date or old fashioned but – well, what did that matter? They were both men out of time…

 

In the end, Steve tripped over his own tongue. “Will you honour me by doing my husband?” A beat passed, and Steve realized in horror how badly he’d messed up the question. He flared bright red as his eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, looking like a goldfish. “I… I meant…”

 

Bucky wanted to laugh as relief flooded over him. He wanted to bark out a laugh at how embarrassed Steve looked. “Are you… asking me to marry you?”

 

“Yes…” Steve squeaked into the hand he’d brought up to hide his face behind. He was still kneeling. “I was trying to…”

 

Bucky snorted, his shoulders feeling light again. “Get up, punk.” He nudged Steve with his foot.  Steve groaned in response. “Steven, get up.”

 

Steve lowered his hand and peaked over his fingers, through dark golden lashes as he gazed up at Bucky – still standing looking down at him. Again the sun was behind the brunet, and Steve briefly had the notion of looking up at an Archangel – perhaps Raphael, the Healer, for God knew that without Bucky, Steve would never have lived to see adulthood. And, without Bucky now, Steve doubted he’d ever have found himself in the 21st century. He shook it off, though kept the thought filed away for later and a possible painting. Even if his Catholic upbringing should have brought him guilt for it. But, who was to say that Bucky _wasn’t_ an embodiment for Raphael’s grace in his life?

 

Sighing to himself, Steve rose to his feet. He was afraid to meet Bucky’s eyes, too worried about the lack of response from Bucky at his question – despite the fact that he’d _definitely_ ruined his proposal.

 

“Why…?” Bucky asked softly as he shook his head slightly.

 

“Why?” Steve’s eyes snapped up to Bucky’s. “Because – Because I love you so much – more than anything… and I want to be with you, always… I can’t face another life without you – I don’t _want_ to face life without you again…”

 

Bucky softened, and dropped his hands. He gathered Steve’s hands up in his own, and brushed his thumbs over the backs. “Stevie… I asked _you_ to marry me back in 1943… that’s _seventy four years_ ago. Secondly… really? _Really?_ You’re gonna ask me this while I’m still sweatin’ from our run?” the humour slipped back into his words, and it took everything in him to hide the smirk – not wanting Steve to know _just_ how amused he was right now.

 

Steve missed the humour, and heard only the disparaging aspects, and took them at face value. His heart skipped a beat as true worry settled on his shoulders. “I… I mean… do… do you…” he swallowed tightly around the lump already forming in this throat. “If you _don’t_ still want to marry me, I understand… I mean, I know it was a promise made before you deployed, and I know you only asked me to calm me down. It’s… it’s okay… I understand that we’re probably not there yet, and that we may never be, but –“ his eyes flickered up one last time, and caught the cocky smirk on his lover’s face.

 

“Are ya done?” Bucky teased. “’Cause if you’re done, I’ve got an answer for ya…”

 

Steve swallowed again, his adam’s apple bobbing. “I’m done…”

 

“Good, because _of course_ I’m marrying you, ya moron. I didn’t propose just ‘cause I liked hearin’ myself talk, punk.”

 

The tension passed, and Steve smirked. “Ya did though – ya literally _never_ shut up.”

 

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. “Ya like my voice, and ya like my _noises_ …” he ignored the fact that they were still very much out in public, of course contributing to Steve’s embarrassed flush of colour. “But _yes_ , I’ll marry you. If you’re still marryin’ me.”

 

Steve’s brows furrowed together tightly. “I just asked you? Of course I am?”

 

“No I meant…” Bucky sighed softly and rubbed at his brows slightly. “I want it on record, Sugar, that I asked you to marry me in 1943 – and you said _yes_. I don’t want you to forget that… I don’t want you to forget that, or that we’ve been engaged this entire time… God, we should be in the Guinness Book of World Records: Longest Engagement.”

 

Steve snorted slightly, but pulled Bucky close and buried his face into his throat. Bucky’s skin was blazing hot, and it caught Steve completely off guard. He almost jerked back, but didn’t want to let go of his fiancé. Instead, he pushed through and nuzzled at the corded muscle of Bucky’s neck, and kept his arms locked around his waist lovingly.

 

“I could never forget that, Buck… It’s what kept me goin’… for a very long time. The knowledge that you loved me enough to-“

 

“ _Love_ you… _Love_ you enough to marry you… always, Stevie.” Bucky leaned back ever so slightly, letting Steve drop his not inconsiderable weight onto his chest, and supporting him with ease, as he lifted his hand and carded his fingers back through Steve’s golden hair.

 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut again, and nuzzled against Bucky’s pulse. “So… so we’re really going to do this?” he pulled back ever so slightly from Bucky’s embrace, and blinked slowly and carefully.

 

“We always were, punk. The war just got in the way.” Bucky raised his left hand and carded it back through Steve’s hair along with his right. He tipped Steve’s head towards him, and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead, just beneath his hairline.

 

Steve’s shoulders slumped automatically. Relaxing again into the embrace of his lover – no, his _fiancé_!- as his arms snaked around Bucky’s narrow waist. He nuzzled his way into the heat of Bucky’s neck once again. He never wanted to move from here again. He inhale deeply, drinking in the musk of Bucky’s drying sweat, overlaid with the smell of his soap from his shower earlier that morning, and exhaled a relaxed sigh as he turned his head slightly and nosed along the rolled-edge hem of the shoulder strap of Bucky’s tank top – nuzzling  the juncture of flesh and titanium.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Steve murmured quietly. “All you’re wearing is a tank top and joggers and it’s 40 degrees out…”

 

Bucky turned his head ever so slightly, just far enough to brush his lips against Steve’s forehead as he held onto him. “No, I’m still in a swell of heat.”

 

Steve’s brows furrowed as he eased back from his beloved. He looked down at Bucky with mild confusion. “Why _are_ you running so hot?”

 

“Side effect of repeated Cryostatis.” Bucky shrugged his shoulders easily.

 

Steve paused. Bucky was completely at ease with it, and it surprised him. “I… really? I never had anything like that after the Valkyrie…”

 

Bucky shook his head and raised his hand, stroking Steve’s hair back gently from his forehead. “Of course not, you went down in 28 degree water. Cold, cold enough to kill if you’d not been a Super Soldier… but not as cold as being flash frozen with liquid nitrogen.” He scratched lightly at Steve’s scalp in an affectionate motion.

 

Steve tensed up. He knew it was liquid nitrogen, but he’d never thought to ask what the temperature of it would be. “How-“

 

“Negative 321 Fahrenheit.”  Bucky had obviously been expecting the question.

 

“Jesus, Buck!” Steve suddenly tightened his arms and dragged his fiancé in against his chest. His hand found the back of Bucky’s head and, despite his dark bun, crushed Bucky’s face against his breast and shoulder as he held onto him.

 

Bucky was chuckling against the expanse of muscle he was pressed tightly against. “I’m alright, Stevie. Nothin’ wrong with me…”

 

“But the nitrogen…”

 

“Well, yeah… the constant re-exposure to that cold did damage me a bit…  Sometimes my core temperature will drop a fraction too far, and then race back up. I start overheating, and stay hot for a day or so until everything is re-regulated. It’s a good thing, really; it used to keep me functional during missions, and I was never out of Cryo long enough for it to stop happening. Though it passed after a year and a half after the Potomac.”

 

“Wait but – that means you were finally over it and-“

 

“And I put myself back into Cryo, yeah.”

 

“Oh Buck…”

 

“Stevie, I’m _fine_.”

 

“I know but… you must be uncomfortable.”

 

“Nah, I don’t mind swells of heat if it means ya look at me like I’m your next meal.” Bucky snorted softly as he smirked – a wicked upturn to his already feline expression.

 

Steve flared just a little red at that. “I … I didn’t-“

 

“Please, you saw the compression tank when I came out of the shower this morning and you got that dark look in your eyes.”

 

“I don’t _have_ a dark look – _“_ Steve attempted to argue.

 

“Yes, you _do”_  Bucky leaned up and rumbled his words next to Steve’s ear – his lips brushing against the lobe as his breath dance warmly over Steve’s cool skin. Steve shuddered slightly. “Y’always have, even when I was eight inches taller and had seventy pounds on ya. _Especially_ then.”

 

Steve shuddered unconsciously - the shiver running down his spine at the tone of Bucky’s voice - and he knew that he was right. He swallowed tightly, and pulled back out of Bucky’s embrace fully - only to grab his lover’s wrist. “Come on… let’s go home.”

 

It was only several hours later that Steve suddenly realized that he’d propose _without_ the ring that he’d bought for Bucky. He cursed himself silently, even as he curled up with his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky was reading, some thick novel in a language - an alphabet - that Steve could neither read nor name, while daytime TV offered a background soundtrack. Steve glanced at the book again, before shrugging slightly. He’d go get the ring box out of his drawer later – currently too comfortable, wrapped up in worn-soft sweats and a thread-bare t-shirt against Bucky's easy, domestic, warmth.


End file.
